Going To The Future
by Musical Magic
Summary: When the sisters cast a spell to see what Chris is hiding, they didn't expect to be sent to the future. And what they see there is what they least expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chris sat on the Golden Gate Bridge If it was one thing he and his father-no, Leo- agreed on, it was that the Bridge was a great place to think. The 23-year-old brunette sighed. _'I can't keep it a secret much longer. If Piper-no, she's mom, __**mom­**__- asks me another question about the future, I'm going to crack.' _

He sat there for a few moments lost in his thoughts, about his family, past and future. He was so lost that he didn't notice Leo orb in behind him. The Elder saw the young whitelighter, and noticed that for once, his shields weren't so strong. He hid behind a pole, as curiosity got the better of him, and observed the man in front of him.

Finally, he heard mumbling, and strained his ears to hear him clearly. "What am I doing?" Chris asked himself, still oblivious to the Elder behind him. "I am in the past, without my family. And the only family I have in the past, thinks I'm out to kill their beloved Twice-Blessed child. Why would I kill my own brother?"

Leo paused, processing this information. _'Twice-Blessed child, that's Wyatt……Wyatt is his BROTHER?! No, that's impossible, Chris can't be-' _but he was cut off from his thoughts as he realized he was lying to himself as he looked the boy- yes, boy- over.

He was the exact image of Piper, with Paige's sarcasm, Phoebe and Patty's reasoning, and Prue's determination. Not to mention his stubbornness practically screamed _Halliwell_. Then he caught a glimpse of his eyes. Chris' eyes were the exact shade of jade as his own.

Leo sighed and decided he should make himself known, "So, is that why you're so secretive?" Chris spun around to look at the man who would one day become his father.

"How long have you been standing there, Leo?" he asked, his emotionless mask turning into one of nervousness and fear.

Leo sighed quietly. "Long enough to figure out your secret. Long enough to know that your Wyatt's brother, my son."

He had noticed that Chris had frozen, and would have thought that Piper had used her powers on him had it not been for his heavy, unsteady breathing.

"So, why do you hate me?" Leo hesitantly asked.

Chris blinked once. "I don't hate you, Leo. It's just that-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What? What did I do wrong? Wa-was I a bad father? Did I play favorites with Wyatt? Tell me Chris, please."

He looked into his son's eyes, Chris started to shake his head as tears formed in his eyes. His body began to shake as sobs racked his body. Leo ran over to him and caught his son just as he was about to collapse. Leo gently lowered his son and himself, and let Chris openly cry and soaked his shirt with tears.

"Shhh," Leo soothed as Chris' tears began to subside. "It's okay, I'm here. It's going to be alright."

Chris' sobs were slowly going away and he was able to get out, "You were never there for me. You were always there for Wyatt, mom, and everyone else, even Cassie and Amy, but never me." And with that his tears started again.

A while later, Chris was finally silent, and Leo looked down to see the figure in his arms was asleep. As he drank in his son's appearance, he noted the dark circles under his eyes, and the feel of his skin was colder than it should have been. He quickly decided that P3 was no place for him to stay.

Not thinking about what Piper would say, he scooped the boy up into his arms, and he also noticed his weight and skinniness, a clear sign he was being malnourished. He orbed into Phoebe's room at the Manor, and pulled back the covers on the bed.

He put Chris down on the bed, and covered him with the comforter, as well as a blanket from the closet, to warm him up. He slowly reached down to brush away the hair from his face, and kissed his forehead, and as he walked out, he could have sworn he heard Chris mumble, "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled happily and went to go check on his ex-wife and his other son.

XxXxXxXxX

This is my first Charmed fanfic. PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review. much appreciated. honest opinions, am i going too fast, chapters too short, etc.

-Musical Magic


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Piper awoke early in the morning. It was silent in the manor. She would never admit it, but she was a bit lonely now that her sisters were out of the house. Sometimes, an 11-month-old wasn't the best company.

She got out of bed and walked across the hall to Wyatt's nursery. She opened the door and was shocked to see, not that Wyatt was asleep, but that Wyatt was asleep, in her rocking chair, in the arms of his father.

Her expression softened when she looked up at Leo's face to see that he also was asleep. Not wanting to wake them up just yet, she ran into her room and got her camera. She came back in and took a picture of her two men sleeping together.

At the sound of the click, the baby stirred, and after a few moments, opened his eyes. He looked over at his mother and she grinned at him. "Hi, baby," she whispered. Reluctantly, she put the camera on his dresser and went over to her ex and her son. She gently pulled the boy out of Leo's arms, and the man immediately awoke, startled by the weight moving off of his lap. His eyes widened as he saw Piper.

Piper smiled at him tenderly. "Good morning. You kind of fell asleep with Wyatt," she explained at his confused expression. He started to remember the events of the night before.

After he had left Chris in Phoebe's room, he went to check on Piper and Wyatt. While Piper was asleep Wyatt wasn't. The child was sitting up in his crib, playing with his teddy bear as if he knew Daddy was coming. Leo picked up the boy and rocked himself and his son in the chair. He must have fallen asleep along with Wyatt. Then he realized something. Chris was sleeping peacefully, he hoped, next door and Piper had no idea.

He also realized that if Chris didn't tell Piper or himself that he as their son, there must be a reason. So he couldn't tell Piper. But he needed an excuse.

"Ummm, Piper… there's something that you should know. Chris is here… in the manor."

Shocked came across her face once more. "What?! What is he doing in my house?!"

"Shh. He is sleeping in Phoebe's room."

"Why is he sleeping in Phoebe's room?"

He sighed. Here was the hard part. "Because, yesterday on the Bridge, he confessed something to me. And in the end, he passed out from exhaustion. And I looked at him, and I realized, Piper, he's just a _kid._ I mean, he's barely over 20. In the past, _alone_, with no one to take care of him, and he's not even taking care of himself. And we mistreated him." He said the last sentence quietly.

"But why is he here?" she asked.

"I brought him here. I thought he could spend the night here instead of P3," he lied quickly.

Piper ran Leo's small speech over in her head. "Wait, what do you mean by 'he's not even taking care of himself'?"

"He was so pale last night, and when I picked him up to orb him here, he was so light. It was like he didn't weigh anything at all. And he had circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He's killing himself just to save Wyatt."

Piper sighed. After what Leo just said, she couldn't just kick him out again. As she thought it over in her head, all she could say was "I'm going to make breakfast."

She took her son and walked down the stairs into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

After she went downstairs Leo walked to Phoebe's room and opened the door as quietly as he could, considering it was still early and Chris was probably still sleeping.

He peeked in to see his son, _his son_, still sleeping in the bed, his head buried in the soft pillow. _He's looks so vulnerable when he's asleep. He looks like a child, or at least a-_ Leo was pulled out of his thoughts as he thought he saw Chris shiver a bit. As he walked over to make sure he was okay, the boy shivered again.

Leo's eyebrows bushed together. He shouldn't be shivering as it was just on the borderline of chilly in the room. He saw a few drops of sweat beginning to form on Chris' face. Leo felt his son's forehead, as instincts kicked in. He frowned at the abnormal heat radiating from it. As he went into doctor mode, he diagnosed that Chris had a fever, as far as he could tell.

He went downstairs to ask Piper if she had anything to help. "Piper, do you have anything to help lower fevers?" he asked.

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"I just went to check on Chris and I think he has a fever."

"So why don't you just heal him?" Piper asked.

"Because I can't heal natural illness. He has to go through it like any other person would."

"Well, there should be something in the cabinet over the stove," she instructed.

Leo walked over the said cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of Aspirin. He also filled a cup with water before walking back up the stairs.

He walked into Phoebe's bedroom to see Chris tossing in the bed, as if having a nightmare.

Leo rushed over to the bed. He could hear the boy mumbling, "No… Wy, let… her go…Mellie, Prue…run… go, run…resistance…Alex…Ben…Summon Aunt...Prue" The mumbling seemed to be getting worse as Chris started to pant as his nightmare progressed. Leo knew it had to stop before it got as bad as hyperventilating. And so he did the only thing that came to mind.

He wiped away the hair from his son's eyes and whispered to him. "Shh… its okay… it's going to be alright…shh…calm down, buddy." Chris seemed to stop tossing so much and his mumbling ceased. His eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Leo. "Leo? What happened? What I am doing here?" he questioned as he took in his surroundings.

"You passed out last night on the bridge and I brought you here. But you have a fever right now and I brought you some Aspirin."

He helped the boy sit up as he gave him the tablets and the glass of water. He swallowed the pills without any problems, much to Leo's relief. "Are you okay Chris? Do you need anything?"

Chris was surprised at Leo's sudden kindness, but then he remembered that Leo knew that he was his son. He shook his head and said "Just a little more water."

Leo handed his son the glass and watched as Chris gulped it down as if he hadn't had water in weeks. He finished the glass and lay back down, as Leo watched as his son fell asleep within minutes. He tucked the blankets around Chris' shoulders ad made sure he was warm. After checking his forehead-it didn't change yet- he walked out of the room. He turned back once and smiled at Chris' innocent face as he slept peacefully, for now.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Pleeeeezzzzzzzzzzz review!! anything is apreciated!! give opinions or advice on anything u want, cuz i'm a first time charmed writer!

-Musical Magic

P.S. this is after Prince Charmed but before Chris-Crossed because i just dont like Bianca that much. the sisters know Chris is a witch-whitelighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Piper found Leo watching over Chris _yet again_, 3 hours later. He said the fever hadn't changed after Chris took the pills, and Leo was wondering why. Piper was wondering why too, at she was also wondering why Leo was being so nice to Chris. Then she remembered that Chris had confessed something to Leo, and maybe that was why. And so, currently, she was walking up to Phoebe's room to see what was going on with her neurotic whitelighter.

She opened the door to see Leo sitting on a chair next to the bed, watching the man sleeping on her sister's bed. She stopped in her tracks as she saw how much Chris looked like a child when he was asleep. How his face was half-hidden in the pillow, and how he cuddled under the blankets.

Leo looked over at her as she entered the room. "Where's Wyatt?" he asked, as she came into the room without her son. "He's taking a nap. How's he doing?"

"His fever's gotten worse, if not stayed the same." Piper looked over to the sleeping boy and felt his forehead as if she doubted Leo's words, and sure enough, Chris was burning up.

"Any idea how he could have gotten it?" she asked.

He shook his head sadly. "He hasn't been awake long enough to tell me, and the last time he woke up, he was delirious. He keeps mumbling for his mom and a bunch of other people in his nightmares." At that moment, Piper's heart went out to the boy sleeping in Phoebe's bed as she heard about his mother. A maternal instinct came over her, and she wiped his overgrown hair away from his face, and the heat of the fever brushed against her fingers.

She got an idea and walked into the bathroom. She got out a small towel and ran it under ice-cold water. "This should help lower his fever," she answered at Le's questioning glance. She pushed his hair back and gently placed the towel on his forehead.

Chris stirred at the cold, wet substance and his eyes fluttered open. He moaned and fought weakly to get it off. Leo quickly went to quiet the young man. "Shh, it's okay. Don't worry, it's going to help." The only response he got was a half-slurred "No…too cold."

Piper decided it was her turn to try. "Chris, you want to get better don't you?" She spoke to him as if he were a child. He nodded weakly. "Well, the towel will help. It'll lower your fever. Don't worry, Chris, just go back to sleep."

"Wait," he said. "What is it Chris?" his father asked. He mumbled a "Thirsty."

"I'll go get him a glass," Leo suggested, and left the room. Piper exhaled deeply through her nose. "So Chris, do you have any idea why you might be sick?"

He hesitated but then answered "I didn't feel so good last night, but I thought it was nothing. It's probably just a regular fever." Piper knew he was hiding something but didn't push it.

Leo came back with the water, and Piper helped Chris sit up. He gulped down the water so quickly you would've thought he hadn't had water for weeks. "Thanks, Leo." His father smiled tenderly at him in response.

Piper scanned the boy over and realized how thin he actually was. She came to the conclusion that he probably hadn't eaten in a while. "Chris, are you hungry?"

Chris was suddenly having flashbacks of his mother cooking him her famous chicken noodle soup whenever he was sick. "A little bit," he admitted.

She smiled kindly. "Well, I'll go make you some soup." She walked out of the room and Leo asked his son, "Do you want more water, Chris?" he shook his head 'no'. "Well, Piper will be back in a little bit so why don't you lie down and rest for a while."

"But I'm not tired," Chris argued. Leo sighed. "Chris, you are sick. You need to rest so you can get better." Chris finally surrendered as he didn't have any energy to fight his father. He settled down and was asleep within minutes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Piper came back a half hour later with a bowl full of soup and a glass of water. Leo woke up Chris and the boy happily ate the soup.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Piper finally realized that she should tell her sisters about Chris. She walked down the hall to her room, to find Wyatt awake and playing with some toys. She called for Paige and told her to bring Phoebe. A few minutes later, Piper was relaying the information to her sisters.

The three sisters and one baby walked into Phoebe's room to see Leo sitting in a chair beside the bed in which their young whitelighter was in a deep sleep, cuddled under a few blankets.

Phoebe was the one who noticed Chris was still in his clothes. "Why don't Paige and I orb to P3 and pick up his pajamas and other stuff he might need." Paige orbed them to the backroom of P3 and she and Phoebe started to sift through the mess Chris had created.

"God, how did it get to be such a mess?" Phoebe joked to her baby sister.

"Ask future-boy. He lives here."

Suddenly Phoebe froze. Paige noticed her sister stopped moving. "Pheebs, what's wrong?" Phoebe held up a picture and passed it over to Paige. In the picture there was a gathering of teenagers; 11 girls and 7 boys. Some were standing, some were sitting, some were on others backs. Paige finally spotted Chris, with a girl of about his age (Chris was 19 at the time) on his back piggy-back style. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Next to Chris was a dirty blond girl who looked very familiar to them. Looking at the others in the picture- 2 girls had their arms wrapped around 2 guys, a set of caramel-haired twins were sitting on the floor back-to-back. 2 blond sisters (they had to be, they were almost identical, though one was older than the other.) were standing with a boy around 15, as were two other brunettes with a boy around 16 or 17. Two boys stood on either side of the group, and everyone was smiling.

"This must be his family and friends," muttered Phoebe. Paige nodded in agreement.

"We'll ask him about it when we get home…Aha!" Paige turned her head to see what she yelled for, and saw Phoebe holding a pair of pajama pants and another t-shirt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Please review! give me your opinions! anything is appreciated!

-Musical Magic


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Phoebe and Paige showed the picture to Piper and Leo, while Chris had fallen asleep again after they had changed him into his pajamas. Although Piper agreed with her sisters and thought the picture was of his family and friends, Leo knew it was.

Finally Chris woke up, and Phoebe could barely contain herself because of her utter curiosity. Leo had given him some water, a piece of bread-since he had no appetite- and checked his forehead to happily give the news that his fever had gone down.

Phoebe had finally had enough. "Chris, while Paige and I went to go get your pajamas, we found something on the floor." She produced the picture and held it for him to see. "Can you tell us who these people are?"

If the sisters thought they were going to get an answer out of the half-breed, they were dead wrong. The only thing that came out his mouth was, "I can't tell you. Future consequences." Oh, how they hated that two-word phrase.

"But, are they your family? I mean, you guys just seem really close."

He sighed and thought about it. _'What's the point in telling them that it's just my cousins and my friends? I mean, it's not like Phoebe already figured out that Ebony and Nikki are Cole's. She probably doesn't even see the resemblance.'_

He looked to Leo for an answer, and his father just gave him a look that said _'It's up to you.'_

Chris exhaled though his nose. "Yeah. Some of them are my cousins; some of them are my friends. But that's all I'm telling you."

The sisters walked out of the room, saying they had to discuss something. "Guys, we have to do something," Phoebe said to Piper and Paige. "I don't know how or why, but I have a feeling that I know these kids."

Piper and Paige both agreed that they got that feeling too, and they finally came to the decision that they were going to write a spell to find out what exactly Chris was hiding.

The sisters therefore were currently residing in the attic the next day, writing a spell, while Leo was downstairs with Chris as he was eating lunch. Wyatt was in the bed also, as his father was feeding him also.

"Guys," Paige asked. "What about this:

We call upon the powers that be

Give us the opportunity to see

The secrets of the man of whom we have become wary

The man we know as Chris Perry"

"Paige, that's perfect!" Phoebe exclaimed. Her baby sister smiled. "I thought so." Piper chuckled at the two of them.

"Ok, you two," she said, taking control. "Let's get this show on the road. You ready?" Phoebe and Paige nodded, setting their faces.

They walked downstairs to Phoebe's room, their faces giving off their utter concentration. They walked into the room, and their faces softened slightly as they saw Chris watching as Leo was finishing feeding Wyatt. The sisters had agreed to leave Wyatt with Darryl and Sheila, as they had no idea what was going to happen when they said the spell.

Piper smiled at her baby boy. "Hi, Wyatt. Are you ready to go to Auntie Sheila's?

Leo handed his son over to Paige. She orbed out to Darryl's and then came back a few minutes later. "Sheila said he can stay as long as he likes."

"Great." Phoebe turned to Chris and looked him dead in the eye. "Chris, I am so sorry about what we are about to do. But you left us no choice. You didn't give us any answers."

Just as he was about to ask what she was talking about, she stepped back to her sisters, and they got ready to say the spell.

"We call upon the powers that be

Give us the opportunity to see

The secrets of the man of whom we have become wary

The man we know as Chris Perry"

Suddenly, the sisters, Chris, and Leo were engulfed in white lights, and they were surrounded in darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! THERE REALLY IS NO EXCUSE EXCEPT THAT I AM SOO STRESSED OUT ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL TESTS! MY MOM IS BADGERING ME CONSTANTLY TO PRACTICE, PRACTICE, PRACTICE!! BUT I LOVE HER. ANYWAYS... THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE... ON PAPER. I WILL TYPE IT UP SOON. PROMISE! REVIEW!!

Musical Magic


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sisters finally saw light, or at least a grey sky. They saw the Golden Gate Bridge a few miles away, but different. It was destroyed, crumbling, with half of a tower blown off, and the rest was clearly beyond recovery.

"Chris," Piper asked as she looked around her. There were crumbled buildings everywhere, and in the distance she could see a tiny dot flying around in the air. "Where the hell are we?"

The brunette man seemed to snap out of a trance. In a dazed voice he answered, "We are in the future."

The sisters looked at each other and Phoebe said in a whisper, almost as if she were scared of her voice, "But how? How could the future be so….dark? Evil?"

The witch-lighter merely said "Wyatt." And as Piper looked straight into Chris' eyes, she could somehow tell Chris wasn't lying. They suddenly heard a faint voice from the side of them. "What was that?" Paige asked. "Let's go find out," said Chris.

As they moved to where they heard the voice, the sisters and Leo noticed that they were moving behind bushes, trees, destroyed houses and buildings, and deduced that Chris was trying to keep them hidden for a reason, possibly from unwanted visitors. Chris suddenly stopped and the sisters looked around them at what Chris found.

They spotted 2 girls surrounded by 4 or 5 demons. One had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes that sparkled underneath the obvious horror she had seen in her young life as she couldn't be older than 16 or 17. The other had shining black hair and beautiful baby blue eyes. She looked about the same age as her friend. Both of the girls had potions in their hands, and looked more than ready to fight.

The sisters finally turned around when they heard Chris mutter "Crap." "Chris, do you know them?" Phoebe asked. "Yes. That's my cousin and her friend." _'And Eb is also my sister-in-law.' _

They watched as the two girls easily vanquished the demons, until one shimmered behind the brunette- Chris' cousin – athame in hand, ready to strike. Chris suddenly flung out his arm and the demon went crashing into a crumpled building.

The girls instantly turned to see it. They turned back and the black-haired girl shimmered a crossbow into her hands. "Where and who are you?" cried out the brunette.

Chris stood from the bushes and said "Put down the crossbow Ebony, before you kill me please."

The girls looked at him in shock, and as her grip loosened, the crossbow fell to the ground with a loud _'thump'_.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at Chris and said "What's my middle name?" Chris immediately responded "Andria. A-N-D-R-I-A."

The girls instantly ran to him and he wrapped his arms around them, giving them each a kiss at the top of their heads.

When they pulled away, the girls had tears in their eyes, but they refused to let them fall. Chris gave them an eye and said "Ebony-Lynn Amanda and Parker Andria, do you two have a death wish? Because going after demons classifies as a death wish…..Wait, where's the third musketeer? Where's Amy?"

Parker rolled her eyes at her paranoid cousin. "Parker, don't you dare roll your eyes at me like that. Where is she?!?!" Chris demanded, getting more and more worried by the minute.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Parker yelled, thinking her cousin was going to go suicidal with worry. "Calm down! Amy is at home. She stayed behind to cover us."

The sisters and Leo watched this interaction until what Parker said finally registered in their heads. "Halliwell?" Phoebe whispered. "Chris, a-are you rel-related to us?" She stuttered.

Chris sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks Blabbermouth." He muttered to Parker. "The-they don't know?!?!" "Chris!" Parker and Ebony scolded him.

"Eb, Parker, home," he ordered. Parker and Ebony's eyes widened. "But-" but Chris cut them off. "Now."

Before Parker could protest again, Ebony grabbed her hand and shimmered them "home".

Chris finally turned to look at the sisters and Leo. His eyes went to his mother's immediately, hoping she would get the message. She gasped as she looked into Chris' eyes, and saw Leo. "Yo-you're mine. A-and Leo's. Leo he-" she turned to tell Leo the shocking revelation, but stopped herself when she saw that he already knew.

"The bridge," she whispered, all the pieces forming a puzzle now. "That's what he told you."

"Yeah," Chris said, finally speaking. "I-I'm your son." Paige had a confused look on her face. "So, if you are Piper and Leo's son, then who are Parker and Ebony?"

Just then an energyball came flying at them. They ducked just in time, and Chris yelled "Grab hands!"

They obeyed, and Chris orbed them to a gathering of dying bushes. He pushed two of them apart to make way for them. The sisters and Leo saw a fairly large hole in the ground, cleverly concealed by the bushes.

"Jump in." said Chris, and they looked at him as if he were crazy. "It's safe. Come on, don't you trust your son and nephew?"

Finally, Phoebe went first, followed by Paige, Piper, Leo, and Chris. They arrived in a small room where a boy of about 16 or 17 years old was staring at them in amazement.

He snapped out of it when he saw Chris. "Chris, you're back!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, Conner, you're a genius!" Chris responded, as sarcastically as possible. Conner's face dropped. "And you're still as sarcastic as ever."

Chris just smiled. "Where are they?" he asked. "In the conference room, or at least most of them are."

Chris nodded and headed toward the door, when Conner said "Chris, we really missed you, _all_ of us. Especially Alex and Mel and Prue. And Alex said that Lily can barely sleep through the night with out crying for you."

Chris nodded and the sisters and Leo looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything as they saw a look of longing on Chris' face. He went to open the door to a big room with a long table in the center and 8 people seated in it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Please Review!!!!!!! i have a new website on my take on the next generation: /nextgenerationcharmed. By the way, i am dying for a youtube video for this story but i have no idea how to do it, so if u no how 2, and u r willing 2 do it, please notify me in review or P.M.

Also, i might give in a sneak peek of chapter 6 to anyone who can find out who Alex and Lily are, since Mel is kinda obvious, or whohse kid Parker is.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

OMG!!! -wow, i never say that- guys i am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! my computer got a virus and i lost chapter 6! dont worry i am re-writing it as best as i can. thank god for my great memory!!! anyways, please dont be mad i will have chapter 6 up a.s.a.p. and if you guys want you can put up any opinions or things you want to happen in reviews or P.M.s, and i will see if i can put it in.

P.S. if you got an answer to the _who is alex and lily and parker_ question, please send it back to me if you can beacause that was lost too.


End file.
